Engagement of the Sweetest
by SarahMarieCullen
Summary: They go to the park and she sees what she wants, and she gets it. Just something cute and sweet.


**A/N: Late night boredom and wanting to write something. Just a one shot because I am really liking one shots. Not having to worry about committing. And my beta is gone with no internet access and I'd rather not post chapters to stories without her revising! Well, enjoy even though it is not really a lemon.**

**

* * *

**

"Mmm, that was amazing," I sighed after I had came down from cloud nine.

"I agree. Sex seems to be better when you've gone without it for a couple months." He said, kissing me on the top of my head.

My boyfriend had come home after being away at college for three, long months. The longest yet. When he said "I'm going to college" I didn't think he meant half away across the country and would only visit every few months. So love making in this apartment was, to say in the least, very sacred and cherished.

I snuggled closer to his warm body and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. I felt fingers lightly brush through my hair and then my last bit of consciousness slipped away.

--

When I woke my limbs were sore in the most pleasant of ways, my hair was in dried, sweaty mess on my pillow and the smell of eggs and hash browns floated right into my nose causing me to jolt right out of bed. I stood too quickly and sat back down before the blackness corrupted all of my vision. I really needed to work on not getting up that fast. Once again I attempted to get up, a little more slow this time, and walk into the kitchen, and oh when I did I was greeted with the most pleasant sight in the world.

My man, in the kitchen, wearing nothing but boxers, cooking me breakfast. I smiled and tiptoed up behind him, snaking my arms around him torso and laying my head on his back.

"Smells delicious, babe," I kissed his back lightly before going over to the fridge to pull out the orange juice, swished it around, and poured two glasses full.

"I was thinking we could eat breakfast and then get dressed, maybe go to the park or something," he practically sang while emptying the eggs from the skillet.

"Sounds like fun, what should I wear?" I giggled.

"Some sexy lingerie and a leather jacket," he winked and I laughed some more. It was so easy to joke with him, the best kind of guy.

"Do jeans and a t-shirt fit the forte for a walk in the park?" I asked him, not really wanting to dress up.

"Works for me, hon. You know I don't really mind what you wear."

--

We ate our breakfast, talking about his college, my school (I don't call it a college considering there are no dorms), friends, and family. After the food was all gone we made our way to the bathroom for a shower together. It was the hottest shower I've taken in the past few months. A lot of soap and caressing. After that we went to go get dressed and headed down to the car. He put a picnic basket in the back, then hopped into the car and started driving. The whole way there I thought about our lives and our life together. I had a life here and he had a life there. But together as one, we shared a life.

I thought about the first day we met, senior year of high school. He was the school hottie and I was your average student. I made good grades, not great, but enough to maintain honor roll. He was the star soccer player. Our school wasn't known for football or basketball, but soccer. It was OUR sport. We had the best records. I had always liked the sport, but never went to a game.

Well one day my friends talked me into going. Blabbing on and on about all the sexy guys playing, dripping with sweat and kicking a ball around in the grass. I agreed and went, and never regretted it. There he was, number 21 with grass stains on the knees and brown curly hair in his eyes. I had to meet him. So I waited for him after the game. We hit it off well and ended up going on our first date that night. The next day he called and asked me out again.

After the fourth date he asked me to be his girlfriend. And now after two years, I'm so glad I said yes. We pulled into an almost empty parking lot in front of the town park. He walked around and opened the door for me like I knew he would. I took his hand and stepped out of the car. He walked around to the trunk to get the picnic basket and blanket. I waited for him and then took his free hand as we walked to a shady part of the park.

He rung out the blanket and laid it gently on top of the grass, placing the basket on top. I sat down and he joined me. We opened the basket together and laid the food out all around us. There were sandwiches, egg salad, potato chips, and pasta salad. He handed me a plate with everything on it before he fixed himself a plate. I pulled out two bottles of water sat one down next to him.

For the next hour we sat on the blanket, ate our food, talked, laughed, and watched the children running around the park as happy as can be. I smiled at the ones who looked at us. I wanted a family someday. A happy one. Two kids with brown curly hair. A dream I dreamt over and over many a nights.

I looked over at him and he was smiling so beautifully at me. I couldn't help but return it. I loved this man. And I wanted to spend forever with him. Taking care of each other and our children. He took my hand and lightly stroked it with his thumb. Then he reached into the side pocket on the basket and pulled out something that I thought was probably dessert. But instead, there on his palm lay a black velvet box. His thumb stroked my ring finger and he looked down.

He took his hand away from mine and opened the box so slowly that I thought my heard was going to stop. Finally the lid was popped open and there it sit. Enveloped in soft foam, a little slit made for it to be slipped into to protect its delicateness. The silver contrasted with the black, and the simple diamond beamed on top. The ring of rings. My heart melted and I looked up into his eyes, a tear escaping out of mine.

He once again took my hand and brought it up to his lips, and he kissed my ring finger softly.

"Will you, please, marry me?" He whispered so softly.

All I could do was nod my head. I was in shock. The ring was so simple, yet the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on. He gently took the ring out of its case and slowly slid it onto my finger. I started crying and jumped into his arms, wrapping mine around his neck and thanking him with everything I had. And in this moment, I had everything.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't use names in this for a reason, it is so that you can imagine it as whoever you want, although I did get descriptive a little bit on some physical features, just ignore that if you'd like.** **But in my mind writing it, I was picturing Twilight characters of coarse.** **What'd you think? Leave me reviews, please! They give me that fluttering feeling in my stomach, you know like when you see new shoes and bags! ^_^**


End file.
